User talk:Nitrous X
Matters of the Sentiment (yes, I just ripped myself off) Hey. Since the Lingering Sentiment plays a semi-major part in Xions' story, I was wondering if I should create an article for him, except that he doesn't actually play a role in any currently revealed universe, just Xion's home universe, and again, it's only been mentioned. I was wondering about your input before I took any decisive action. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... I believe you should. Although you'll still have to categorize it as Nightverse, unless you make a name for this new universe. -- All right, I just wanted to be sure, that's all. I'll get started on it, then. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Pixar Template Request Hey could you please make a game template for Kingdom Hearts Pixar which has the linked text which takes you to the worlds, characters and villains?:) :Hey, please sign your messages! Um, I'm not exactly a coding whiz... but I can help guide you through it, if you'd like! Your best bet is to copy and paste another template's coding and then altering it, and making it your own. I would like you to try it first, and if you still need help, just ping me and I'll see what I can do. ^_^ -- User for a moment Hi, I'm a Spanish user. I created a fanfic comics of a TV series, and one of my fan-episodes, is a special crossover with "Kingdom Hearts". Could I create articles about my fan-episode in your wiki? And uploading images of the characters? I do not know if my English is good (I think not), but I'll try the best I can. Goodbye. --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|''Is that your final answer?]] 01:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Your English isn't too bad, actually. Your spelling and grammar are both good -- better than half of the kids in my American high school, *laughs*. It would probably be best to write an article about the episode itself (don't forget to categorize!), then add any characters relevant ''to that episode, and you're more than welcome to upload images, if you wish. Just keep everything tasteful, please. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 15:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Erm, Mecha? Please don't answer questions on my talkpage. -_- But, yes, all that he says is correct. ^_^ -- Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I created the article. I don't know if it's well written. This is my first English article of my life. I have a DeviantART account. Could I use some of my images from there in this wiki? --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|''Is this your final answer?]] 20:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, well the grammar looks pretty good!! Oh, of course! Feel free to. ^_^ -- Making table for the logo Dear Nitrous X, I'm a new user here and I didn't know how to create a table for my ''Kingdom Hearts: Verblassen logo. Can you tell me how to make it? I really thanks if you are willing to help me :) Xyberson 09:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Xyberson! Well the easiest way is to find a table or template that you like the look of. Then you click Edit, and copy and paste the coding onto your template. Then, change the information to suit your story. -- : :Thx so much, Nitrous X :D : :Xyberson 06:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem! I hope I was of some use. If you need anything else, you know where to find me! -- :: ::Nitrous X, I've got a really serious problem!! My wiki (overlimitgamers.wikia.com), the page became zoomed and I don't know how to return it to normal size. Can you help me out by visiting my wiki? Xyberson 13:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: :: :Hmm... Well it isn't now... Check it again, because it wasn't zoomed on my computer... -- : :Hey Nitrous, i want to know how is the way to create talk bubbles.. i can't make it.. Xyberson 14:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if you want a detailed guide, I believe there are several you can find here: www.kingdomhearts.wikia.com , although I'm sorry I don't have the direct link. Another way is just to copy and paste another user's talk bubble onto your own and change it around and make it your own. I hope this helps! -- :: ::Thanks Nitrous :) Xyberson 10:18, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :No Problem! Just ping me if you need anything else! -- : :Nitrous, how to create a "InfoCharacter" template in my wikia? Well, there's no template like that in my wikia and I really need it..Xyberson 13:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, you could model yours off of ours! Just don't copy it word for word; change the coloring and maybe some squares. this should get you going! -- :::Nitrous, i have a little request about destiny's reach kingdom hearts,.. Can you add the character Raleigh (protagonist) and Ghalixer (antagonist) representing Kingdom Hearts: Verblassen? I really thanks if you want to :) Xyberson 14:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::(Sorry to barge in - I feel the need to answer) No, sorry, we cannot. We held nominations/voting for that project ages ago. You missed your chance. But if we ever have a sequel, it may be a possibility. There are NO formal plans for a sequel though, so don't get your hopes up. -- :::: ::::No problem, L.A. It's okay though. I think I should finished my Verblassen first Xyberson 15:26, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts Legend's Quest 2 is done I already wrote the final battle and ending. I can't wait for the "true" story to begin. 18:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I'll take a look as soon as possible, but I need to get a few things done first. Also, make sure to sign your posts, SDC! -- :Sorry, I just forgot this time. 18:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::It's alright, I understand. Just read it. Can't wait till the sequel! :) -- Mod Please check out Forum:New Mods and vote for a user or add them. Confirmation I'm just confirming I got your message, sorry for the late reply, I've been busy and having problems with my Internet. - BoRadiant 13:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Needs help --Rox57 03:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC)You seem to be an experienced artist and well known in Kingdom Hearts info. Could you possibly design the Characters and Keyblades of my story Kingdom Hearts: After Birth? If you need details on the characters and weapons just message me if you could help out. Thanks. :Uh, I'm sorry, but you have the wrong user. I cannot draw. At all. I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot. :/ -- IRC Matters to discuss work ok so i started and i have Kexon and Xyla. ZACH 21:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Really? Awesome!!! Can I see them? -- http://s774.photobucket.com/albums/yy30/KHWolf/KH Sprite/KHFanon Sprites/?action=view&current=NXsprites.png here they are the sprites that have been made! ok so here they our the test lot tell me what you want changed.ZACH 05:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome! Thanks! I love Kexon's, but could you make Xyla look a little more feminine please? Like with different hair... I'm glad you included the slacks, though! -- What kinda hair does Xyla have?--ZACH 04:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :There's a picture here. -- EH image Eh, thought you were coming to my talk page about the image I uploaded. If the image stays as the one I created, choose whatever license you want. It is completely free for you guys to use for the FA. Rappy 03:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :This is really something you should discuss with the original uploader. It's his/her image... That's how we operate here. Nice of you to help out, though. -- ::Actually, it's not. I created the one that I uploaded. I vectored it from the KH logo. It was created from scratch all by me. The current version is my complete creation. Rappy 04:07, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Um, no... It says it was originally uploaded by KeybladeBeyondReach, so if you want to improve upon his/her image, you need to talk to them. Thank you. -- ::::No. This doesn't 'clear this up.' You're trying to tell me an image I created from scratch belongs to another user. If you look here, you will see that KeybladeBeyondReach created his image and noted that he messed up. I took the initiative to create a better image for him that said EH and not FH. I didn't use his image in any way, shape or form. The image on the wiki is 48x48px. My original image is 200x200px sized down to 48x48px for use in the template. I still have the .PSD I created in Photoshop myself. It was not an improvement on his image; it's a brand new image. I used his colors setup because that was what he wanted. It was not a fix on his image. Like I said before, it's completely free to be used, but in no way was that image created by KeybladeBeyondReach, so it does not belong to him. I hope this clears this matter up. My comment on my upload suggested that I was questioning whether or not the image was more to his liking as seen here. Rappy 02:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you didn't want your work mistaken for KBR's you should have uploaded it as a separate file, not over KBR's image. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 04:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's used for a universal template. There's no reason to have multiple copies of the same image if it's being used in a wiki-wide template. I could care less about the confusion over 'work.' This started because Nitrous tagged the image as having no attribution. I uploaded it to be free use. He argued that the image I created was not mine, but his... when it's not. Just because he uploaded the original does not mean he is the creator of every possible image that is uploaded over it. Rappy 04:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Multiple copies a problem? That's why the admins have the ability to delete things. Couldn't care less about confusion over work? Apparently you do if you bring up the point of him not owning what you uploaded just because he uploaded the original. Easy solution? Upload your image, revert your edit to his image and delete it, and then it's all fine and dandy. That is, of course, if you ever got KBR's permission to create a better version of his/her image. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 04:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Please read what was said. The template is used all over the site. KeybladeBeyondReach uploaded an image and admitted he 'messed up on it.'http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File_talk:EH_Logo.png Out of the goodness of my heart, I created an image from scratch that was tailored to what he uploaded. There is no need for two images. This happens on wikis all over wikia. When a new version is uploaded, the attribution may change. Images uploaded to wikia are automatically licensed by CC-BY-SA 3.0. That's not an issue. CC-BY-SA states that any image can be used as long as the attribution follows it where it's used. This images attribution should be if it stays as my image because I said it was fine to be used here. The only issue I had is when Nitrous told me the image was not mine and belonged to some other user. That is not correct. I can hold a copyright on my own images and still upload them to wikia to be used here. For this particular image, I don't, nor do I care how it is used one way or another. My point is, the image that is shown right now is my image used with permission. The image does not belong to anyone else. There is no policy that I saw that governs uploaded images here. What I did was well within my right to do. If KeybladeBeyondReach does not like the improvement, it can simply be deleted/reverted. Until then, the image that is shown is my image and should have a free use tag on the image page. Rappy 04:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I see you took the time too look all of that up, good work. What you overlooked, however, is fair use. While you can claim that you can hold a copyright on an image you created, the fact of the matter is that your work was based heavily on KBR's work. As it stands, as there is so much similar between your work and the original, it cannot be deemed in good nature a separate, transformative work. It has no transformative use: your image would do the same job as KBR's. Therefore, you are breaking fair use law, and KBR's copyright on his original image. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 05:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) (reset indent) I didn't look it all up. I've been with Wikia for years. I know the laws. I am not breaking anything here. My image was created from scratch using a vector of the heart from the Kingdom Hearts logo. It is a much bigger sized image and was scaled down to suit your template. All I did was incorporate the colors he used because his logo used those colors. This was not an improvement of his work. This is a completely, totally different work and requires different attribution that his image would. This whole thing is blown way out of proportion. If KeybladeBeyondReach notices the changes and likes it, kudos for him/her. The attribution should change to a fairuse one based on my upload. If he doesn't then I suggest that my revisions be deleted and his restored. If I uploaded the original I created, you'd notice much more differences than just the simple font change. A lot of the quality is lost in the re-size due to the fact that it is sized down to 48x48px. Rappy 05:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :-_- :Chill out. All I see being accomplished is the spamming of Nitrous's talk page. At least have the courtesy to take it elsewhere. This is ridiculous. :And before you kill each other, why don't you actually get KeybladeBeyondReach's opinion? If he's okay with the image, there's no sense ripping each others heads off over what was probably a kind gesture. Rappy isn't hurting anyone, in fact, he's helped us a lot. There isn't anything wrong with making a better image if the original creator of the image is okay with it. I have done so on numerous occasions. And Rappy, in the future, it might be better to talk to the original creator of the image before you make a better one, no matter the quality of the newer one. :Please drop this until KeybladeBeyondReach comes on. And there will be no need for any "I-told-you-so's" once this is over. I appreciate both of your opinions, and they are both correct, but this isn't something worth fighting over, really. -- 05:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I honestly wasn't fighting. I am just stating my case here. I am not mad at anyone nor am I upset about the situation. I just simply want to settle the matter. The image I uploaded was done shortly after an edit KeybladeBeyondReach did and I assumed he would have seen it and commented on it one way or the other. It just so happened that I got caught up with something else and forgot to check until Nitrous tagged the image with no attribution. Rappy 05:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Argh... Why do users find it pleasing to fight on my talk page...? Anywho, thank you LA for helping end the spam. Now that I know all the details, Rappy, I understand. But in the future, please check with the original uploader before making a new one! And licensing is NOT my job. I may be the go-to image categorization supervisor, but that realm of imagery lies with the uploader and really isn't my problem. Not meaning to be blunt, but you caught me in a rather foul mood. I now know that you were just being thoughtful and trying to help out, so I'm sorry for any confusion. I hope this settles things. -- ::::As I said above, I wasn't fighting... simply trying to settle the matter. It was only brought to your page because you tagged it as 'no attribution.' I simply wanted to tell you that it should be something else and it blew up into this. =) It's cool. I'm not upset... no hard feelings... Rappy 21:54, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well then you were discussing at length, and that's nothing you want to log into to... Actually, I didn't "tag" it as anything... I simply added a category, so I'm not sure what you mean by that... Note: I must now log off.. -- Forum hey Nitours X mind dropping by Forum:staff? --ZACH 05:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC) User message tag Welcome Back Welcome Back Nitrous X!! Good to have you back. :Thanks! But... Who is this? It appears you have forgotten to log in and sign your post... Unless this is truly an anonymous user? -- sorry about that my comp was being stupid when i wrote this. --ZACH 10:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::It had him down as an anon, Mal. :) Well thank you, Zach. ^_^ Hmm... Do you mean fanon (as in for this wiki) or as in an actual fanfic with the original characters and such? -- :: ::Greetings NitrousX I recently finished LQ4 and I now have more time to work on First Legacy. I'm planning First Legacy to be a Trilogy where the first keyblade first is the main character. I'm going to to keep FL sticking to the original KH as much as possible. I don't want to spend ALL of my original ideas on it, most of my original ideas are for LQ. As you might have noticed, both Master Xesthan and the first keyblade master use Crescent moon keyblade,but it's meant to take place a VERY LONG TIME ago for many universes, so there will be some references from Kingdom Hearts. Anyway, after LQ5 and LQ6 are done, that would mean the end of the first arc. I hope you've liked LQ because as you see, it's in story development stage. Sorry if I took up alot, I just had alot to say. 01:56, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome, SDC! Congratulations! You've really come a long way. :) -- Hello }} Continuation }} DR Ping 19:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC)|text=If you could see this, please and thank you, the Crono of Silver would be very pleased. kthxbai}} Images Do you know something about licenses? Is to put them in the images I uploaded for my story. All images I've uploaded are of three types: 1. Images from the official website and used on some wikis. (Grim, Billy, Mandy, Fred Fredburger) 2. Modified images (Eldridge, Logo of the history) 3. Images made by myself and put in my DeviantArt account. (Victor, Endsville) Sorry if my english is bad. --Con Carne ''Do you understand me?'' 00:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well when you upload an image, there's a licensing section with a drop down arrow that shows choices. If you read through them, they are fairly self-explanatory, but sometimes they can get confusing, trust me, it took me a while until I got the hang of images. If any of them don't make sense, just come ask me about it on this page. Best of luck! :) -- : : Question ﻿ : Almost done How are you Nitrous? For LQ5 I already uploaded the final battle, all that remains with the ending. I must say, I"m really proud of my self for what I just typed. It guess I still continue to show you can't really guess what will happen and how when it comes to my fanon haha :D. If you thought you knew what was going on in my head, reconsider *laughs*. Since Destiny's Reach is in hiatus and probably will be for a long time. Not to mention that by the time a 2nd one is ever made(maybe by next year), my fanon will already be developed enough to enter I hope. I might even by finished by then since I have planned 16 LQ in all. LQ6 will the the last one for the 1st arc. I still have a long way to go. SoraDragonCalibur 02:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :That's awesome! You should be proud! Wowza, that's gonna be a long story, but I admire your ambition. :) Yes, hopefully, although I don't know when Destiny's Reach will end its hiatus. -- LOL! Wrong person, I'm not CrimsonShogun. Adogg! 4:50, 7 June, 2011 (EDT) Delete Just delete them. I don't really use this wiki, I use the kingdom hearts wiki and the disney wiki, i don't use fanon wikis. So you have my permission to delete them. :Very well, I shall do that tomorrow. You've created a lot of work for me, regardless. So think of that next time you join a wiki. Do story first, and then add pictures. The images only support your words, so there shouldn't be a gazillion of them. And when you do upload images, it is very courteous to categorize them. -- Hey there! Welcome back Hey, welcome back. I just came back after my own absence a day or two ago myself. Evnyofdeath 02:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! Oh? Well then welcome back yourself. :) -- I'm new here! Hey nitrous, i'm new here and interested in making a kingdom hearts.. can you tell me how to make a KH logo like the one in Kingdom Hearts Arcana and Blooms of Chaos? :D Ezentharus 02:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Same thing as the guy/girl above me. Im new here and I was told by SoraDragonCalibur to talk to you if I had any questions. Anyway I was wondering what's the wikia's policys on images. Do they need to be public domain, do I need express premision, is there an actuall policy?. I would appreciate any answere I get. Alpha131 03:44, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Long time no see and IRC is empty..... It's been a while, I'm sure you're busy. Everyone that goes to the IRC has gotten much busier ever since school started. I'll be finishing this school year on June 12th, my last day of finals. No one ever goes to school on the last day, each is actually the 13th :P.On an unrelated note: I've gotten a new drive to edit my fanon two months ago, I got new ideas I didn't have before. Except I have had so many character names that I now have to resort to using random names from China, Korea, France, Latin Names whenever I get a blank. I usually think of random names from the top of my head, even names that aren't real. I usually give german and japanese names to characters you should care about, but that doesn't mean I won't give characters american or mexican names. I rarely go to using a name from Star Wars, there are a lot of European and Asian names used. Heck, there's a dark jedi called Sora Blaq. I'm really liking on how LQ8 is going right now, even though I have to use some improve here and there. I actually started of thinking of adding character romances for male and female, but not exactly in the way you would expect. Just because I thought the original of Doragon Naito(PC as referred to in the fanon) not loving anyone weird, since there has to be a reason to it. LQ8 is the half way point since it by itself is the 3rd arc. There are still 3 more arcs left after it. --SoraDragonCalibur 15:29, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Blaid calls Hello Nitrous. There hasn't been a lot of activity on the wiki for a while, so Blaid has been trying to contact the others. We currently have Envy and the Legion back. The plan basically is to have the wiki up and running again. Talk to Blaid for more details. SoraDragonCalibur 23:35, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, I don't really know what to do on this wiki. And before I start going around making stories and characters. I just wanted to ask you if you could explain to me in detail what I should do and how to do it. Because I'm not really all familiar about the fanon stuff. And I only played Kingdom Hearts 2, and I didn't beat it because at the end my PS3 Shut off and broke -__- and left me hanging. BUT I do know a lot about KH because of my brothers and sisters. So hopefully that's enough to get me by. Realm of the Shadows 21:04, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Problem I like to report on a user who keeps adding unnecessary stuff on my ideas of Kingdom hearts going by this User 174.100.158.94 who thinks he owns the ideas, I added the property sign but he keeps adding things I have no interest and seems to be doing more than one. I thought if you or someone you know would help to sort it out. User:Soulslayer317